nexo_knightsfandomcom-20200225-history
Back to School
Back to School is the is the first episode of Season 2 of Nexo Knights, and the eleventh episode overall. It first aired on July 24, 2016. Official Description When the Nexo knights are sloppy in a fight with Jestro, Merlok 2.0 sends them back to the Knights' Academy. Not only for a brush-up but to find out what Jestro is after in its hallowed halls. Plot Robin sneaks out of the Fortrex and attempts to get a useful Nexo Power but got a useless one "Rooster of Wakening", in which the shield produces a rooster crows that woke up the knights, sans Clay as he was already up and training. However, the alarm sounds and this time, it was Jestro attacking the village. After defeating the lava monsters, the knights get into a briefing. Merlok 2.0 chastise the knights on not figuring out Jestro's true objective of attacking the village, with Ava researched that the village was the hometown of the Knights Academy Liberian, Marge. This gives them a theory that Jestro was after a magic book that might be located in the Knights Academy Library. Merlok 2.0 tells the knights to return to the Knights Academy in order to protect one of the magic books that was located in the library and at the same time, brush up their knight skills. The Nexo Knights return to the academy, noting on how much it changes since they graduated and the intake of students have increased by 200% due to Jestro and the Book of Monsters recent actions. Robin shows off his student orientation video he made and Lance remarked that the school headmaster Sir Bricklyn was still in it... until Bricklyn really shows up behind him. The headmaster then gives a task for the knights to train the students since the number of kids increases and he can't manage all of them. After an embarrassing defeat in the field training against some kids, the knights head to the library to sort out the books as part of their job. Back in the Fortrex, Robin was working on a new support machinery to ensure that if a magic book was found, they will keep it safe and locked up before it can be returned to Merlok's library. The knights continue to search for the book that Jestro was after up till late at night. During the search, Macy complains that her arms were sore from searching the books and Lance makes a remark that he haven't looked into so many books before. Robin wakes them up by using the same Nexo Power, much to their dismay and Sir Bricklyn's annoyance. During the field training, the knights got tired of losing and does not go easy on the trainees, using more advanced tactics against them until the Lava monsters attack the school. Ava reports to Clay that Jestro was in the library and Sir Bricklyn tells them that he and the trainees will take the situation from here, calling it practical education. True enough, Jestro and the Book of Monsters found the book they need and the Nexo Knights stop him in time along with the trainees. Sir Bricklyn was proud of the Nexo Knights progress but ordered them to clean up the messed up library. However, Jestro had stolen one thing, a snow globe that was located on the Liberian desk. The knights make a report to Merlok 2.0 about the stolen item, surprised that he was not after the magic book. On the other side, Jestro accidentally flung the snow globe into the lava of the volcano, which was revealed to be actually a monster castle. Back in the Fortrex, Merlok 2.0 explains that the sculpture of the snow globe was actually a monster castle in which he have sealed and miniaturizes years ago. He gave it to the academy for safekeeping to ensure no one gets it... until now. Despite the knight's lost, they have learned much from their experience. Characters * Nexo Knights ** Clay Moorington ** Lance Richmond ** Macy Halbert ** Aaron Fox ** Axl ** Robin Underwood ** Ava Prentiss * Merlok 2.0 * Sir Bricklyn * Jestro * Book of Monsters Trivia * The Knights Academy was seen for the first time. * This episode showcases the new vehicles and machinery used by the knights, which are based on the sets from 2016 second wave. * The Nexo Power used in this episode 'Shield of Schooling and Protection' has the same symbol as the Academy. ru:Назад в школу Category:Season 2 Category:2016 Category:2016 Episodes